


The Boyfriend Tag

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Cute, Established Relationship, Famous Dean, Fluff, Fluffy, I don't know how to tag this, I wrote this a long time ago, IT'S PLOTLESS!!!!, M/M, Porbably, Some Swearing, YouTuber Dean, and innuendos, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: YouTube fame, a 'secret' boyfriend, a big reveal. Do you need more?





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so please notify me if the rating is off... thanks, lovlies. 
> 
> For Ellen

"Alright guys… so first of Merry Christmas! Whenever I've asked you about what video you'd like me to make this one is suggested the most almost every time. So I decided to make this really special for you." Dean said.

"As you all know, I've been referring to 'my boyfriend' ever since I started this channel but you've never seen him. That shall end now. This is THE BOYFRIEND TAG!" Dean said. "C'mere, babe." He said, holding a hand out of shot towards Castiel who was waiting for him, watching him with a fond smile. Dean tugged him closer onto the couch he always did his videos on. 

"Alright so this is Castiel… say hi." Dean said, nudging Castiel with his shoulder. 

"Hello." Castiel said. Dean looked over at him. 

"Don't be shy." Dean said and then leaned closer. "They like you by default." Dean whispered into his ear. He then looked back at the camera.

"I'm sure you know this. They boyfriend tag is a series of questions we either answer together or for each other so let's just start." Dean said. "Number one… Where did we meet?" Dean asked, looking over at Castiel. 

"We met in college." Castiel said. "I was a junior and constantly annoyed by all freshmen until I saw that one guy on his motorcycle without a single care in the world. And unbelievably smoking hot." Dean laughed.   
"Right, my looks, as always that's the only thing you care about." Dean mocked. Castiel shoved his side. 

"Your first comment was about my butt." Castiel said. "Don't pretend like you noticed my eyes first!" 

"To my defence, I came up to you from behind." Dean pointed out. "But you really do have stunning eyes." 

"Look who's talking." Castiel said and Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Alright… where was our first date?" 

"That little bar just off campus." Castiel said. 

"Gee I miss that bar." Dean said. Castiel chuckled. 

"So many shots. That bar has seen a lot of you." He said and Dean laughed. 

"Alright, before we go too much into that let's do the third. What was your first impression of me?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned. 

"I can't really say hot now, can I…" Castiel said, biting his lip and raising his eyebrows. "Alright, I'll go with… passionate." 

"Passionate?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged.   
"What was yours?" He asked back. 

"Dreamy and nerdy." Dean said, getting a shy smiled from Castiel. "Next is 'When did you meet the family?'" 

"You met my family pretty early, right?" Castiel asked. "On my 21st Birthday." 

"Yes. That's true… can't be said for you though. We were together three years, weren't we? At least when you met my parents. You met my brother a few months after we got together." Dean said.   
"Yes. We used to fight about that a lot." Castiel said, taking Dean's hand.   
"Yeah, well… I needed a bit more time to come out. While I've been proud for a long time about who I love… and even more that you love me, I knew exactly how my father would react and unfortunately that happened too." Dean said. Castiel leaned in to press a kiss to Dean's temple. 

"Don't go back there." He whispered into Dean's ear. 

"Do I have any weird obsessions?" Dean asked. 

"Your cleanliness. While I do appreciate it giving your car an almost chemical clean every week is excessive." Castiel said. Dean shrugged. 

"She's baby! And she's gorgeous!" Dean called. "And at least I'm not obsessed with angels." 

"Hey! It's literally in my name. You knew what you were in for!" Castiel complained. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. How long have we been together?" 

"Jesus… it's gonna be seven years in September." Castiel said. "That's a long time." 

"It is… how have I not gotten tired of you yet?" Dean asked and Castiel shoved him away. 

"Shut it." He grumbled. 

"You know I love you." Dean just said. "Do you have a tradition with your bf?" 

"We go to the bar of our first date on our anniversary and to the Roadhouse on your birthday." Castiel said and Dean nodded.

"For those of you who don't know," He said to the camera, "The Roadhouse is my aunt's bar." Castiel leaned onto Dean's shoulder to look at the list of questions on his phone. 

"What was our first roadtrip… now that's something you remember better." Castiel said. 

"Yeah… what can I say, I love driving. I believe it was us driving to San Francisco to visit my brother in your Senior year…" 

"Right." Castiel said. "Your car is not particularly comfortable to sleep in." Dean shrugged. 

"What was the first thing you noticed about me?" Dean asked. 

"Your motorcycle… though that's not really about you. Your bow legs." Dean chuckled. 

"Okay… well mine you already took away. Your butt. As unromantic as that is." Dean said. Castiel just rolled his eyes. 

"I hadn't taught you how to be a proper boyfriend and gentleman yet." Castiel said.   
"Oh you taught me how to be a gentleman? I was under the impression that my mother did that!" 

"Well at least I taught you how to be a boyfriend." Castiel said. Dean smiled. 

"Yes and I'm doing pretty good… at least that's what I think." 

"No, you're okay." Castiel said, smiling at Dean who huffed out a laugh. 

"Okay what do we argue about the most?" 

"Oh… now, that's sensitive." Castiel said. "Your flirting." Dean just closed his eyes. 

"I'm just a flirty person!" 

"Yes, but not everyone knows that!" Castiel called. 

"You're right… I am sorry. I just can't really stop it." Dean said. 

"I know." Castiel said and took a deep breath. "I know you'd never act on any of it." Dean nodded. 

"Good. Because I love only you." Dean said. Castiel smiled. 

"I know." Castiel answered. 

"Okay… off to happier topics. What would I eat everyday if I could?" Dean asked. 

"Pie." Castiel said. "Without a doubt, pecan pie." Dean smiled. 

"Yes, Mr. Cheeseburger that's right." 

 

"Alright, last question: if I could live anywhere, where would it be?" Dean asked. 

"That's a bit tougher… It's either Lawrence but not today… Lawrence when you were four or LA now because that's where your brother lives." Castiel said. Dean smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Castiel hummed against his lips, putting a hand to his neck. 

"I think that just might be a prefect end." Dean said as he pulled back, still looking at Castiel. 

"I agree." Castiel answered. Dean stood up to turn off the camera. He'd just pushed the button when Castiel pulled him back onto the couch, kissing him again. 

"Cas-If we do this here I won't be able to think straight for the next dozen videos!" Dean complained. Castiel just grinned at him.

"Good." He said, pushing Dean down onto his back and kissing him. Dean laughed and put his arms around Castiel's neck, kissing him more deeply.

 

"You wanna read some comments with me?" Dean asked as Castiel came home from his evening class. He'd uploaded the boyfriend tag over the night. 

"I don't know if I want to hear them." Castiel said. 

"Sure." Dean said. "I am sure, they're gonna be positive. Look first one I saw 'Cas is fucking hot' or 'You are so cute together.'" 

"Go on." Castiel drawled, draping himself over Dean's shoulders. Dean chuckled. 

"'And all this time I was hoping you were lying about the boyfriend... now I'm properly jealous.'" Dean laughed. 

"What?" Castiel asked. 

"You can't seriously tell me you've never read comments to my videos!" Dean called. 

"I'm too busy watching them." Castiel tried. Dean rolled his eyes.

"There are a lot of people who want me to dump you to be with them." Dean explained. "I'm just that hot." 

"Yes and you're mine." Castiel said, nipping at Dean's shoulder.

 

\---

"…so I guess the answer to your question was somewhere in there." Dean said with a grin, laughing a little. He searched his twitter feed for the next question when he heard the door to his small office open. He looked up to see Castiel enter the room. "You're home early." Dean said. 

"I thought you weren't filming anything today." Castiel said. "I brought burgers from your favourite diner." 

"God, can't let that go to waste… I'm doing a live Q&A, bring them in." Dean said and Castiel rolled his eyes but left the room without another comment. 

"Alright guys, I apologize for what is about to follow, I am not a particular attractive eater but at least you'll get some rare Castiel." Dean said and looked back at the door, seeing Castiel walk in with two foam cases. Dean scooted to the side to allow Castiel to enter the shot. 

"Hello." Castiel said, glancing up at the camera before handing one of the cases to Dean. 

"Jesus, I love you." Dean said as he looked at the burger and Castiel laughed. 

"I know." Castiel answered and Dean grinned at him. 

"Okay… next question." Dean said after taking a bite of his burger. "Look there's actually something about you… Jennyv3Winchester asks 'how does Cas deal with your youtube fame?'" Dean turned to Castiel. "How are you dealing with my youtube fame?" 

"I mostly try to stay out of your fans' way when they want to hug you." Castiel said. "But I know that you deserve the success you have and all the love you receive." 

"Thanks babe." Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
